


Колыбельная для Баки Барнса

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Furry (a bit), Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sleepiness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В особняке Мстителей просто невозможно выспаться!





	Колыбельная для Баки Барнса

**Author's Note:**

> геронтофилия, элементы бдсм, секс по телефону, фурри

Днём после разбора полётов, ради которого Мстители затащили Баки в свою открытую всем ветрам махину на Пятой авеню, Стив уговорил его остаться на обед, потом — на киновечер, потом — на ночь. Ему даже выделили комнату с огромной мягкой кроватью, вот только спать оказалось совершенно невозможно: у Мстителей, мать их, была слишком насыщенная ночная жизнь.

Стив, если Баки правильно расслышал, сидел на кухне с дворецким Старка и «гонял чаи». Не перемежайся разговор знакомым ещё по Бруклину оханьем, Баки бы и не подумал, что Стив… Нет, что по мужикам, это-то хрен с ним… Но дворецкому Старка было, наверное под сотню лет, и, в отличие от них со Стивом, он прожил каждую минуту из них. Как обычный человек. У него, наверное, морщины даже на… Баки сплюнул про себя, помотал головой и перевернулся на другой бок.

Зря он это сделал, потому что по сравнению со звуками из кухни, звуки из комнаты в другом конце коридора от его спальни можно было бы принять за храп пещерного медведя. Баки очень сильно надеялся, что это и есть храп, потому что представлять себе хотя бы дрочащего Халка он не хотел, а уж тем более — представлять, что кому-то хватит безумия в ним трахаться. Хотя команда Мстителей всегда была немного ёбнутая на голову и отчаянная в плане выбора наихудших вариантов из возможных.

Поняв, что заснуть в спальне не удастся, Баки прихватил подушка и одеяло и спустился вниз, намереваясь запереться в спортзале, где со звукоизоляцией было лучше всего. Круче был только конференц-зал, но Баки почему-то казалось, что спать на круглом столе перед кучей мониторов и камер как-то не очень хорошая идея. Минуты через две он понял, что спортзал тоже был идеей так себе.

О нет, со звукоизоляцией там всё было очень хорошо. Даже с неплотно запертой дверью крики изнутри наружу почти не прорывались, и Баки пришлось подойти вплотную и приложить ухо к щели, чтобы разобрать, о чём кричат.

— Да, моя тигрица! Моя богиня! Моя королева! — надрывался Старк, и было что-то странное в том, сколько восклицательных знаков слышалось в каждом выкрике. Если бы Баки это записывал, он бы, наверное, после каждого слова ставил.

— Да, да, пожалуйста! Заткни меня этим прекрасным кляпом, дорогая! Я был очень плохим мальчиком сегодня, накажи меня.

Баки тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив, как Мстители чуть не лишились этого идиота сегодня, и подумал, что того не наказывать надо, а хорошенько отогреть, завернув в одеяло, но кто он такой, чтобы врываться в разгар чужой игры со своими советами.

Старк меж тем заткнулся — видимо, и впрямь кляп, и теперь ровный женский голос отсчитывал удары. Заслышав Наташу, Баки медленно, очень медленно попятился, путаясь в одеяле, назад к лифту и свалил из опасной зоны. Не то чтобы он боялся её боевых качеств, но он отлично помнил, как Наташа однажды выебла — в прямом смысле — его самого подручными средствами, и прямо сейчас повторения не хотел.

Оставалась оранжерея на крыше и мини-парк вокруг особняка. Двинувшись наверх, Баки на всякий случай перестраховался и оставил одеяло с подушкой прямо у лифта. И оказался прав: оранжерея тоже была занята. Ничуть не стесняясь производимого шума, среди тропических цветов и декоративных ваз расхаживал Хоукай и кого-то трахал через телефон. После прозвучавшего «я глажу тебя одной рукой между ног, а второй — нежно массирую твой левый сосок, пока терзаю губами правый», Баки почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он сам тоже пойдёт искать, с кем бы потрахаться, и поспешил покинуть крышу.

В парке было сравнительно тихо. Конечно, за его пределами шумели машины, в самом парке шуршали мыши и ночные птицы, но это были привычные звуки, фоновый шум, который можно легко игнорировать. Возвращаться в особняк за одеялом и подушкой не хотелось, и Баки уже примерился к удобной развилке чуть выше его головы, но тут из соседний тени выступила гибкая фигура.

— Чего ты тут шатаешься среди ночи? Не спится?

Баки остановил руку на середине замаха, узнав Тигру. Слишком пушистая, будто вообще заявившаяся из другого мира или другого времени, что, учитывая её происхождение, было не совсем неверно, она казалась ему большой кошкой. Правда, чесать её за ухом Баки бы не рискнул.

— Не спится, — честно ответил он.

Фыркнула Тигра тоже совсем как кошка.

— Шумят? Пойдём, у меня есть запасные наушники.

Она потянула его рукой-лапой, и Баки, слишком сонный, чтобы придумывать отговорки, послушно пошёл за ней.

В больших, удобных и почти невесомых наушниках и впрямь было ничего не слышно. Тигра заботли подоткнула сзади Баки одеяло, свернулась рядом, прижавшись пушистым боком, подставила голову — чесать. Баки поёрзал на подушке, погладил пушистое кошачье ухо, опустил руку ниже, на вибрирующую неслышным мурлыканьем шею, и наконец-то заснул. 


End file.
